Stock
by candon
Summary: Tecna v's the stock v's Baltor. Non consent. rape.


**Disclaimer I do not own the following.**

* * *

The girls were on earth walking through a musum when they ran into a stock. Tecna was surprised by it wondering how it worked.

"What was this used for Bloom?" asked Tecna.

"It was used to hold people in place then they would be left there for weeks until their punishment was over people would hit them in the back or throw rotted vegtables at them for fun" said Bloom.

Tecna walked over to the device looking it over when she sliped on the rug landing in the stock. The top part swang down enclosing her arms and Head into place then locking it shut. Tecna struggled to get out only making it worse as it hurt her neck and arms. The girls tried to remove it but it was locked shut and would not budge.

"We should go find someone who has the key" said Stella.

"Please hurry up" said Tecna.

"We should split it up it will be faster" said Roxy.

"Good idea we will be back real soon" said Musa.

The six girls each went off in a diffrent direction to find someone who might have the key.

"My my look at what we have here" said a dark voice.

"No you can't be here Bloom sent you to Oblivion" said Tecna.

"I can get out every 5 years for one day" said Baltor rubbing Tecna's cheek.

"What are you doing here" demanded Tecna.

"I've come to see my favorite lesbian of course" said Baltor.

"I'am not a lesbian" said Tecna angry.

"Not after I'm done with you" said Baltor.

"What?" asked Tecna surprised.

Tecna watched as Baltor pulled down his pants exposing his long ridged member to her. Baltor walked behind her into her blind spot. Baltor removed her shorts and stuffed her pantys in her mouth when she started making to much noise.

"You have a cute little ass to bad your playing for the other team men really like when they find something as cute as this" said Baltor.

Baltor rubbed her dick on her ass letting her feel him before he penatrated her. Tecna was crying now as she had no away of stoping this and she just figured out this had been a trap all along. Baltor opened her ass cheeks so that he could get an easy acess.

"Don't worry I won't be gental" said Baltor in a sarcastic soothing tone.

Baltor plunged deep into the girl with force earning a muffled gasp of pain and surprise. He began to to push into her again and again.

"Your so tight just how I like it when I turn a lesbian" said Baltor.

Techna didn't know what was worse that she could not do anything to stop this man as he violated her or the fact she was sort of enjoying it. Tecna could feel as he pushed him self into her opening her wider as he was the first to ever do this way to her or do her ever. Baltor pushed harder enjoying how the girls body gave way to his might how the girl's body easily accepted him into her.

"Mabey next time when I am free I will use the rack on you if you don't know what that is ask Bloom or use the website called google" said Baltor.

Tecna didn't know why but she felt a little bit of hope when he mentioned next time which also disgusted her as she realized she wanted to be with him in a sexual way.

"I am claiming you I am surpirsed the boyfriend of your has not tried yet but then again your a lesbian and he does sort of look like a girl" said Baltor.

Baltor stopped for a seconds before he went again this time with with the speed and force of an elephant. Tecna could feel the dick running through her wondering why he chose her when he stoped again causing her confusion. She wondered why he was stopping when the answer came to her. He was about to com and each stop was a rest so that it would last longer.

"Your cute little pussy will get my undivided attention next time after I finsih this off I have to go back" said Baltor.

Tecna couldn't help it any longer she bagan to moan from the pleasure when Baltor stopped this time as he cam in her.

"I own you now" said Baltor.

Baltor slide his hand down Tecna's shirt and placed a finger on one of her breast where she felt a searing pain. He then pulled her pants back and removed her pantys from her mouth.

"A little parting gift" said Valtor stuffing her pantys into his pocket.

Baltor then dissapeared in a puff of smoke after licking away her tears. The girls came running in with a Tour guide who had the keys.

"Sorry we took so long but there were a lot of people in the way" said Bloom.

"Hurry up I have to pee" said Tecna.

Once Tecna was free she ran to the bathroom not to pee but to see what Baltor had left on her. When she removed her shirt she saw a small burn mark in the shape of a B. Tecna knew this ment he claimed her it both pleased her that this man wanted her and sickened her that she found pleaseure in it. Another thing that sickened her was why she wanted to know how to get him free.


End file.
